


a collection of letters (from one heart to the next)

by maskedskies



Series: works i regret [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, letters from idols, letters from inanimate objects, letters to idols, this is a bunch of random shit, this mic is pissed okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedskies/pseuds/maskedskies
Summary: across all fandoms, across all companies, there are unvoiced opinions (or voiced opinions that need to be heard again) belonging to frustrated minds. across the world, the owners of these unheard voices dip their feathers into their blackberry ink and begin to write...





	1. To: Suga

To: Suga  
From: Your Mic

Hello. I'm writing to you from a distant home, also known as The Rack. You've been assigned to use me every day for the past week, and - as I'm sure you're aware - this is my fourth day of usage.

I mean no disrespect, Mr. Min Yoongi, sir, but I have been twirled, thrown, smashed, sat on, and dropped. I am creaky and will require several sound checks and adjustments in order to rise back into working order. If not more, every time you drop me at the end of a certain song, thousands of people scream at me, and at you. This week has been severely traumatising for me and it's not even over yet.

So please, Mr. Yoongi, sir, treat me kindly. You named an entire song after my abuse, and I thought that it meant that you changed, but clearly, you haven't. Please, sir, consider using me in the way I was meant to be used - an instrument to carry your wonderful voice to the hundreds.

~ MIC

P.S. See you tomorrow. I'll be in the same place as always.


	2. To: Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Your Mic
> 
> your face is too slippery
> 
> (Written by Sel)

To: Jungkook  
From: Your Mic (Mic #5)

Look, dude, there's a reason I keep falling off of your fricking face, okay? I don't know if it's because of the lotion that you use, but your face is honestly the shiniest beacon of sexy shit I've ever come across, and I don't appreciate it. Please, try a different soap or something. Your neck is too slippery for me to get a solid hold on your skin, and then I get in trouble with the higher-ups because your face is too shiny. Please, de-glamour your face a bit for me here. That'd be real great, okay?

On the other hand, please keep being close with Taehyung, okay? His mic and I have a little thing going on, and we ship you two. We got assigned from Mic #1 to be your chaperones, but I can't exactly chaperone you if I keep slipping off your face, now can I? Just - invest in some different makeup, okay? We're cool, though. We're cool.

Sincerely,  
Mic #5

P.S. That shade of eyeshadow you had today really worked for you! Stick to it.

P.S.S. Why do you have so much makeup on your neck? You really don't need it.


	3. To: RM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: RM  
> From: Pig

RM,

why.

just,,,,,,, why.

i only asked for a simple life of running around and yet you destroyed me practically immediately after obtaining me.

i only wanted a simple life, sir.

i expect a full apology.

~ your pig


	4. i want to go to hawaii

dear sm entertainment...

    look. i like you, okay? you keep me employed. you're nice to me sometimes. i know you like me, but. please.

    i just want a break. i want to go to hawaii for a vacation. i want to go to australia and see some kangaroos. i want to go to jamaica. i don't know why i want to go to jamaica but i do.

    i see you putting jamaica on the tour list. don't do it. i want to go there for a vacation, not to perform. i want to chill with the locals in portugal and date a nice girl.

    i just don't understand why you would let me have fun but you let ten have eye sex with jaemin on live television

 

sincerely,

  -   m0rk


End file.
